Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for extracting and mining of quote data across multiple languages.
Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of computers, mobile communications device, data communications networks, and other technologies, information is widely accessible. Such information can frequently include quotations from various commentators. For example, news services provide access to many stories that include quotations from people, businesses, political figures, and the like. Aggregating and making use of such information can prove to be difficult due, at least in part, to the volume of information available.